Mission Files
by FinalPower
Summary: A set of random missions, or do they all lead up to something big? Hell will be raised, deaths will be had, and intense battles will be fought. But what does it all mean? Just what is going on in the world? Rated for- strong language, intense gore and light sexual content.
1. Real Culprit Revealed

"Umm, Lynn. Did you call for me?" Unne asked as she peeked into the Mudkip's room.

"Yes, come in, come in." Lynn said, putting some papers away in a file cabinet.

"What do you need?" Unne asked. The Buneary was quite confused, as Lynn rarely called HER into the office.

"Remember a week back when you came into the base wet and angry?" Lynn asked, not looking at Unne

"Yea.."

"Remember how you told us your mate and his brother were on the run and that you were going to find the yea killer?"

"Uh huh.."

A smirk appeared on Lynn's face as she looked up at Unne. "We found him."

At that, Unne's eyes immediately lit up. "Y-you did?!"

"Mhm. Myself and the others have been searching for quite a while. Nebulia and Nerice found a guy who they think is the culprit hiding on Route Forty-Seven past Cianwood City." Lynn explained and pulled a map out of the drawer in her desk.

"Finally!" Unne cheered and hopped over to the desk to look at the map.

"They said that the cave's opening is at the bottom of the cliff behind the waterfall. The front of the cave looks like someone's been living there for years. An older mattress, empty, half-full and full cans of food and various drinks." Lynn continued. "But behind that is a series of tunnels that leads to many other hidden entrances to the cave. Whoever made all this obviously knows what they're doing, so try not to get lost."

"Ok, ok.." Unne nodded, taking in all the information. "Anything else?"

"Yes. You'll be accompanied on this mission." Lynn said.

"Ok…by who?"

"Aether and Blossom."

Unne tilted her head. "Why those two?"

"Aether has yet to receive his own mission, so I thought he could go with you. As for Blossom, she hasn't been out for a while and could use something to do."

"Are you sure he should come along? This guy could be dangerous.." Unne said with worry in her voice.

"Relax. Kenna has explained that he's a powerful boy who can hold his own in battle."

"Oh..well..good." Unne smiled and turned, hopping back towards the door. "We're gonna take this jerk down!"

"Hold on." Lynn ordered, stopping Unne instantly, she then walked over to the waiting Buneary. "Go to the Dizzy Artist café in Cianwood before heading to Route Forty-Seven."

"My parent's cafe?"

Lynn smirked. "Theirs a surprise waiting there for you. Think of it as..an early birthday gift. Also, tell her I sent you."

"Any reason why?" Unne asked with a confused look on her face.

"You'll see once you get there,"

"Alright then..I'll just be heading out."

"Good luck out there." Lynn patted her on the back and headed back to her desk.

Unne smiled a bit and walked out the room, heading to Blossom's room and knocking on the door. "Knocky knocky!~"

"Mmmf?" Blossom opened the door slightly. The Skitty had a little white Rattata in her mouth.

"Isn't that Nagina's?" Unne asked.

Blossom quickly spat the toy out and threw it back into her room. "Shhh..she doesn't have to know."

"…Ok!~"

"So what do ya need, bunny friend?"

"Oh right! Lynn said that you and Aether have to come with me to find the real guy that killed the king and framed Chien and Youri."

"Woohoo! Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" Blossom grabbed Unne's paw and dragged her Kenna's room, where she stopped and would have knocked if Unne hadn't of bumped into her and slammed her into the door.

"Yes..?" Kenna opened the door and looked at her two teammates. The Charmander scratched her head as she watched them get to their feet. "Need something?"

"Yea, we need Aether..he's coming with us to find the King killer.." Unne explained and rubbed her back.

"Ah! Aether! Its time for your first mission!" She opened the door wide to show that the Latios was currently reading a book.

"I'm not going to have to kill a mayor or president, am I..?" He asked hesitantly and gulped.

"Of course not. We're going after the guy who killed the old king of the Normal-Type Kingdom." Unne explained to him. "Normally I would care for this, but because of him my mate and his brother are on the run and I plan on stopping that today."

"Oh, ok. Good.." Aether blew out a breath and smiled a bit. "Leaving right now, then?"

"Yup!~" Both Unne and Blossom said together.

"Good luck, Aether.~ Don't get yourself killed out." Kenna giggled and beckoned him to the door.

"That..doesn't make me feel to good about this.." Aether said, causing the three girls to giggle.

"Oh relax. Its not like we're sneaking through a heavily guarded building." Unne told him.

"Yea, where they're all armed and have powerful Pokemon backing them up!" Blossom added.

"Hmm..reminds me of the time Vesta, Lunette and I had to infiltrate the Battle Castle at the Battle Frontier to find and murder a butler who was said to be planning on kidnapping Caitlin to hold her for ransom." Kenna started to say. "We found the guy but he already had Caitlin at gun point…but a well aimed Flamethrower from Vesta managed to let him go, then I finished him off with my own Flamethrower and killed him while Lunette got Caitlin to safety. Got $10,000 from that." Kenna smiled.

"Wasn't this on the same day when Nagina and I had to break into the Battle Factory?" Blossom asked.

"I believe so.." Kenna said.

"Oh! Nagina told us about that! Didn't someone manage to sneak their Pokemon in so that it could steal the Pokeballs in the factory?" Unne asked with a grin.

"Yup yup! Thorton already had a feeling someone had snuck something in their, but didn't have the time to do anything himself, so he contacted us! The look on that girls face when she came in there and saw her Grovyle tied up. Priceless!~ We didn't kill them, just beat em senseless."

"This is just like the time-" Unne started but got interupted

"Can we go now?! These stories aren't helping my nerves.." Aether yelled over them, shaking slightly.

"Oopsie.."

"Sorry, Aether.."

"Didn't mean to fighten you with these stories..but..these are pretty light compared to most of the other missions.." Kenna said

"I'd rather not hear them, can we go now?"

"Yes! C'mon you two. To Cianwood we go!" Unne grabbed both Blossom and Aether and dragged them out of the base and onto Route Forty. Once there, the two girls climbed onto Aether's back and directed him towards Cianwood City.

There, they hopped off and lead him up to the Dizzy Artist, which was a three-story brick building that had a sign depicting a Spinda and Smeargle holding each others paws with a heard in-between them that and the café's name on it.

The inside was quiet and had a comfortable breeze going through out it..Along the walls were various paintings, some featured Pokemon while others featured beautiful locations such as a waterfall or meadow, some even had both. On the other side of the room was a staircase that lead upstairs to the upper tables, which were longer than the ones downstairs.

"Unne! How've you been, sweetie?" The Spinda, who also owns the café, asked Unne with a warm smile

"Hey Mama! I'm doing swell! Oh, and this is Blossom and Aether." Unne answered back.

"Hellooo!~" Blossom waved her paw.

"Umm..hey." Aether waved his hand slightly

Spinda giggled. "Hello to you too."

"So..Lynn told me to tell you that she sent me.."

"Oh I know all about. She told me to point you in THAT direction" Spinda said and pointed to two Pokemon wearing hats, one had on a ranger hat while the other had on a fedora hat. The one in the ranger hat was white fur and four long claws, drinking some coffee. While the other was more slim and had brown and tan fur, eating a muffin.

"Is that..?" Unne started walking towards the table with Blossom and Aether in tow, watching the ranger hat Pokemon drink. "It is! Chichi!"

"Huh..?" The white furred Pokemon lifted his hat up to reveal himself to be a Zangoose. "Unne!"

"Who?" Aether whispered to Blossom.

"That's Chien, her mate. And the one beside him must be the handsome Linoone, Youri." Blossom told him and stared at Youri.

"Chichi!" Unne ran and jumped clear over the table, tackle-hugging Chien.

"Hey Unne. I haven't seen you since I..pushed you..over a cliff.." Chien said slowly, starting to smile nervously. "Yea…sorry about that, by the way. But I had to get you away from there.

"Ooooh, shut up and kiss me!" Unne smiled widely and kissed him, Chien smiled inwardly and kissed back. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You just didn't want me to get caught and go to jail."

"Yea." Chien smiled and licked her neck, getting a light giggle out of the Buneary.

"Hellooo!~" Blossom quickly took a seat beside Youri.

"Umm..hey.."

"Remember me?" Blossom gave him a sweet smile.

"Of course I do..Lapis?" He asked uncertainly.

"That's not my name.."

"Oh, damnit.." He started to rack his mind for a name. "_Jupiter? No..Lynn? Don't think so..Orianna? Nah..Blossom? ..Blossom!"_

"Don't remember me, huh?" She sighed.

"Course I do, Blossom. Its just..been a while." He gave her a nervous grin.

"Aww, well we can get to know each other.~" She inched closer to him, while he scooted his seat away.

"Umm..shouldn't we be leaving..?" Aether asked, looking between the four Pokemon.

"Leaving where?" Youri asked and climbed out ofh is chair, causing Blossom to fall out of her own.

"Oh! We're finding the guy who framed you guys!" Unne told them.

"Heh. Bout time we finally get that guy back. I plan on gouging his eyes out.." Chien said with a smirk.

"Not before I do, bro." Youri grinned right back.

"Wait, before we go. Who or WHAT does he look like?" Aether inquired curiously.

"He's a Druddigon. The son of a bitch.." Youri growled.

"Druddigon…? No, it couldn't be.." Aether said to himself rather than the others.

"Youri and I were guards standing outside the King's throne room. Don't know how he did it, but he managed to sneak in there and kill the Queen. He must of scared the Queen pretty bad, she was pretty shaken up and didn't even help us.." Chien sighed and shook his head.

"..Lets go. If this is the same Druddigon, then I REALLY want to find this guy.." Aether growled and floated out of the building.

"Whats with him?" Youri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll have to explain that AFTER we're done dealing with this." Unne climbed off Chien and pulled him outside, Youri and Blossom following behind. "After today, you guys aren't running anymore. We're gonna make him tell the truth."

"We're most likely going to have to beat it out of him.." Chien chuckled and climbed onto Aether's back with Unne, Blossom and Youri.

"I hope we have to. I'm going to splash his blood all over the walls..." Youri grinned and rubbed his claws together.

"Hot..~" Blossom smiled back at him.

"..Please don't do this on my back.." Aether groaned and quickly flew them to the waterfall on Route Forty-Seven. The four jumped down from Aether's back and made there way behind the waterfall, where there was indeed a cave.

The cave wasn't all that big and wasn't getting much light from the entrance. The biggest light source was coming from the open fire in the middle of the room. Beside the fire were pots and pans that looked recently used. The walls were lined with skulls, human and Pokemon alike, although, there were two skulls that stood out the most. These skulls were away from the others and were hanging over the bed, which consisted of nothing but a mattress and sheets.

"This is just.." Chien had a disgusted look on his face.

"Creepy.." Unne said for him.

"I can't wait to kill this sadistic freak.." Youri growled.

"Right behind you.." Blossom agreed with him.

"Mother, Father…" Aether said audibly.

"Huh?" The other four turned towards him.

"T-that one.." He floated over to the bed and took a hold of both skulls, which were in the shap of a Gabite's and Latias' head. "I..can't believe this.." two tears went down his cheek.

"Jeez..umm..sorry.." Chien walked over and gave Aether a light pat on the back.

"Don't be..guys, can I take him on alone?" He asked and turned to the others.

"You out of your damn mind? I didn't come all the way here just to stand on the sidelines!" Youri growled at him.

"No way, kid. I'm not leaving here unless my claws are covered in his insane blood." Chien said with his arms crossed.

"Aether, your life isn't the only one he's ruined..these two were banished from their kingdom and immediately imprisoned. We're helping." Unne chimed in, taking Chien's paw in her own.

"I'm helping too. He's probably mindlessly killed many other people and Pokemon as well. He NEEDS to be caught." Blossom growled and placed her paw on Youri's.

"You're not doing this without us, boy. Deal with it." Youri nodded.

"…Fine." Aether sighed. "But can we atleast do it MY way?" He asked them.

The other four Pokemon looked at each other for while, mulling it over before looking back at Aether. "Deal." They said in unison.

"Great! Here's the plan…" Aether started to explain the plan he had thought of with them. After he had explained it all to them and made sure they understood, they nodded and waited. They waited well until night, the only light source being the lit fire. Pretty soon they heard heavy foot steps coming from outside. "Go!" Aether ordered. The four nodded and ran further into the cave, going to the tunnels, while Aether floated to the side of the cave and waited.

"I'm eating good tonight.." Druddigon grinned to himself as he walked into the cave with a headless Garchomp under his arm that was oozing blood.. "Raw or cooked? Oh the choices.." He muttered to himself and licked the blood off his free claw.

"Bastard!" Aether suddenly yelled and dashes forward, crashing into Druddigon and pinned him into a wall. "Remember me?"

"Well well well! If it isn't my old friend!" A wide, creepy grin spread over Druddigon's face. "How you doing, friend?"

"Shut up!" Aether shoulder and punched him square in the face. "For years now I've been training..just to kill you.."

"I'm honored to have had such a big impact on you.." His grinned widened. "I wonder how your parents would feel.." He glanced over at the two skulls.

"I will kill you..you've to many people and Pokemon.." Aether growled in his face.

"That's all fine and dandy.." Druddigon just chuckled. "But..would your Mother want you killing?"

"She'd WANT me to kill you.."

"Oh your Mother..a hot piece of ass she was.." Druddigon just continued to grin.

"Shut up!" Aether punched him again, causing a fang to fly out of Druddigon's mouth.

Druddigon spat out blood and stared back at Aether. "Especially when she died…she didn't even struggle.."

"W..what..? What the hell are you talking about..?!" Aether had a horrified look on his face.

"Dead or alive, I like my females..but the dead one's don't squirm. Like that headless Garchomp over there.." He gestured to said Garchomp with a flick of his head. "But your Mother..she was a legendary..that bitch was such a good fu-" He started, but was abruptly interrupted.

"You sick BASTARD!" Aether screeched as his eyes started glowing a violet blue. Suddenly, Druddigon also started to glow blue as Aether took control of his body with psychic, crushing him up against the wall.

Druddigon groaned in pain, but started to laugh loudly. "You can't kill me, kid! You don't have the balls to end me!"

"End you?! I'm gonna destroy you!" He lifted Druddigon into the air via Psychic and began to violently fling him into the walls and ceilings, leaving deep imprints.

"Kid! KID!" Chien, along with Youri, Unne, and Blossom ran out of the tunnels and jumped on Aether's back to get him to stop. "Calm down! What happened to the plan?!"

"Fuck the plan! I'm killing him now!" Aether yelled and tried to shake them off.

"Stop! Can't you see that he's just trying to get you angry?!" Unne yelled back and hung on.

"Trying? He succeeded and now the kid can't control his anger. He's not gonna listen. Chien, you gotta hit him." Youri said while holding on as well.

"Yea, sure looks like it.." Chien cursed under his breath. "Hold on, you three!" Chien lifted one claw up and brought it back down and dug it into Aether's skin, causing a pained scream from said Latios. Chien then started pumping ice into Aether's vein with Ice punch, not enough to kill him, just enough to slow and make him fall down, also making Druddigon fall.

"Listen, we need him ALIVE. If he's dead we can't clear our names." Youri hissed at the down Aether.

"Gonna kill him.." Aether said and tried to push himself back up, but just fell back down.

"Ha..like I said..you can't kill me.." Druddigon groaned and climbed back onto his feet with various scratches around his body, all dripping with blood. "And you never will.."

"Just shut up and stay down! We're taking you back to Sadharana to prove our innocence, then you can die." Chien growled. "Unne, Blossom, go find some rope to tie this guy up.." The two nodded and rushed past Druddigon and further into the cave.

"You don't honestly think rope will hold me, do you?!" Druddigon laughed again. "I'm gonna tie YOU three up..and have a little fun with those two girls.." His wide grin came back.

"I'll kill you myself if you touch her.." Chien stepped forward, ice particles floating around his claws.

"I say we knock him out before we take him back. It'll make this so much easier.." Youri stepped forward as well.

"My thoughts exactly.." Chien agreed and cracked his knuckles.

"C'mon then! The faster I kill you, the sooner I can have some fun with your little friends.." Druddigon said whilst licking his lips slowly.

Youri glances at his older brother and nodded before quickly dashes off towards Druddigon while Chien rushed to the side. Youri dashed right up to him and aimed to uppercut with Slash, but Druddigon just grinned cockily and and stepped backwards, a smirk appeared on Youri's face as Chien came from the side and sent Druddigon rolling to the other side of the room with an Ice punch to the jaw.

"Lucky shot.." Druddigon argued and got back to his feet, wiping off the ice that formed on his cheek. "But no more!" He roared and ran at them while his claws glowed a dark blue. Youri and Chien held their claws up and clashed with his, but he still managed to push them back. Despite his previous injuries, Druddigon was pushing them up against a wall, proving to be a powerful opponent. "When you get to hell, tell em I sent ya!"

Youri looked Druddigon clear in the eyes with a smirk. "Cockiness could get you killed.."

"I have a reason to be cocky..you two are about to die..nothing you can do."

"Sure you do.." YOuri said and continued to push back against Druddigon. "Chien, move!" He ordered his brother. Chien just nodded and quickly jumped out of the way.

"How weak..suicide.." Druddigon chuckled lowly and pushed both his claws against's Youri's.

"Its called a plan!" Youri grinned as his claws sparked with weak electricity.

Suddenly, Druddigon body became stiff as he dropped to one knee. "What the hell did you do..?!"

"Thunder Wave. Told you that your cockiness could get your killed.."

"You foolish Linoone..Paralysis won't stop me from gutting you.." He held his claw up to attack, but before he could, a rope came out of nowhere and wrapped around it. Before he could do anything, more rope came and wrapped around him, tying him up.

"Sorry boys..its hard to find rope when your only light source is a camp fire.." Unne said and rubbed her head bashfully.

"But we found it!~" Blossom cheered.

Chien chuckled and waved his paw. "Its alright, girls. We got em." He then walked over to Aether, who was slowly floating back into the air. "Though, we couldn't have done it without you, kid."

"I let my anger get the best of me..this probably wouldn't have happened if we had gone through wit hthe original plan.." Aether sighed and looked away.

"Aww, don't beat your self up! I'd be angry too if someone said that about MY mom.." Unne smiled and patted him on the back.

"C'mon you guys. We have to get this guy back to Sadharana before the paralysis wears off." Youri told them and dragged Druddigon to the entrance.

"Agreed, the sooner the better.." Chien added in.

"Hold on, we can't go with out this!" Unne and Blossom went back to the other side of the cave and came back with what seemed to be a large Exploud skull.

"Is that..?" Chien examined it.

"Yup! King Baku's skull. Seems like Druddigon just couldn't leave without a personal treasure." Unne smiled with Blossom, dragged the skull next to said Dragon-type.

"Little bitch..that could be any Exploud's skull.." Druddigon glared up at them.

"Another Exploud in Johto? Not likely.." Aether argued back. "Now..how do we get these two to the kingdom?"

"Well you have to carry us obviously." Blossom said and giggled.

"Wha?! But that thing looks heavy, along with this guy..!" Aether complained.

'Can't you fly and use your psychic powers at the same time?" Chien asked.

"Well yea, but its difficult. Plus he'll be squirming the whole time.." Aether said and shook his head. "We may have to make two trips. Where's the Kingdom anyway?"

"Near Virdian City in Kanto.." Unne grinned up at him.

"You gotta be kidding..I can't fly form here to there like that.." The Latios groaned. "One trip."

"Ya sure, kid?" Youri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, I'm sure, climb on." Aether said and lifted the skull up with psychic while the others climbed onto his back with the tied up Druddigon. "Now hang on." He flew out of the cave and headed towards Kanto. It took them about two hours to get from Route Forty-Seven to Viridian City. Once there, they flew over the city and went into the forest where the kingdom lied.

Since it was night, most of the Pokemon were asleep, but the few who were still awake glared and scoffed at the five Pokemon, mostly at Chien and Youri.

"The normal-type kingdom of Sadharana..feels good to be back home, if only we were welcomed.." CHien whispered.

"Yea..but that'll all change in al ittle bit, I hope.." Youri whispered back.

The group made their way to the castle but were stopped by two guards, both being Clefable. "Halt, wanted criminals! Have you come to turn yourselves in?" They demanded.

"No, we came to clear our names." Chien said and pushed Druddigon off Aether's back.

"Who is this..?" One of the guard's asked.

"The real killer." Your told them.

"Wait here." The other guard ordered and opened the large door of the castle, walking inside.

"You know.." The remaining guard started. "You two were some of the best personal guards here, it's a shame all this happened."

"We plan on setting things right." The Zangoose told the guard.

"Hope so.." The guard said.

It was a few minutes before the other guard came back outside with a Watchog and Cinccino behind him. "Here they are, your Majesty."

"Hmm.." The Watchog walked around Druddigon and examined him. "A Druddigon..just like you two told me before you were imprisoned.." He mused.

"Yes, King Oeil. He's the true killer.." Chien said and kneeled down on one knee.

"Do you have any evidence to back up this claim?" Oeil asked.

"Their's this skull.." Unne and Blossomed dragged over the Exploud skull.

"Hmph. Like I said, that's just any old exploud skull." Druddigon growled at them and glared.

"I'll see to that." The cinccino smiled and went over to the skull and started dusting it with her tails. "Oh, what's this?" She asked when she noticed three large holes on the forehead of the skull. "Didn't Baku have three holes on his head when we found him dead?"

"He did.." Oeil walked over and examined the skull as well. "Chien..Youri..seems we all owe you an apology.."

"Its fine, King Oeil. You did what you thought was best." Youri said also kneeling.

"Still, I made a mistake. And I'll be damned if I don't correct. Velvet my Queen, would you mind ringing the bell?" Oeil asked his life mate.

"Of course.~" Velvet smiled and went back inside the castle.

"I hope you all enjoy your freedom for now..cause when I get free..I'm coming for you all.." Druddigon said and struggled in his bindings.

Oeil crossed his arms. "You're going to rot in jail. You're not getting anyone."

"That's what you think…" The Dragon-type just grinned as the large bell at the top of the castle started ringing. All the normal-types started coming out of their houses, most groaning from being woken from their sleep. Once outside, they all immediately turned their attention to the Zangoose and Linoone duo, glaring daggers.

"My people, stop the glaring." Oeil stepped forward, causing the Pokemon to focus their gaze on him. "I have recently found out that these two did not murder King Baku." This caused the Kingdom's Pokemon to begin muttering among themselves, all confused.

"The real murderer is Druddigon here." Velvet stepped forward while dragging said Druddigon. "We've all made a mistake and have turned on two of our fellow citizens.."

Oeil cleared his throat and turned to Chien and Youri. "On behalf of the whole kingdon, I ask for your forgiveness. We were foolish and should never fight among ourselves."

"Your Majesty…we would be honored to be personal guards once again." Chien and Youri said at once.

"Granted." Oeil smiled, the other Pokemon all cheered." And you three." He glanced over at Aether, Blossom and Unne and walked over. "I don't know the exact details of what happened, but I have a feeling you did your fair share."

"Well it was mostly Aether here who help." Unne gestured towards the Latios. "All we did was get rope.."

"But..all I did was get angry.." Aether said and looked away.

"Cmon, kid. You kicked his ass! We probably wouldn't have gotten him if it weren't for you." Chien cheered for him.

"Yea, Aether. Kenna and Ladon made a smart move bring you home." Unne giggled.

"I..guess I did, help then.." he smiled gently.

"In any case, you three are always welcomed guest." Oeil said to them all.

"All thanks to you, Aether!~" Unne, along with Blossom, both pulled Aether down and kissed his cheek. "if you ever need anything, just ask."

"G-girls..your guys are right there.." Aether chuckled nervously and blushed.

"Hey now, don't I get a kiss?" CHien chuckled and held his arms outs.

"Of course.~" Unne smiled and jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately. The crowd of Pokemon 'aww'd' and some held onto their loved ones as well.

Blossom looked up at Youri with a grin, said Linoone smiled nervously and started backing away. "I want a kiss too!~" She then ran at him.

"Blossom, no..!" He turned tail and ran away from her, causing all the others-save Druddigon- to laugh.

"I say we celebrate." Oeil smiled.

"Yes, lets. Peaceful days will soon be upon us." Velvet smiled back. "Guards, if you please, take this Druddigon to the smallest cell we got, and then come back to celebrate with us."

"Yes, my Queen!" Both guards said and grabbed Druddigon, carrying him to the prison.

"Just you wait, I'll get out and behead you all!" Druddigon roared before he disappeared behind the prison walls.

"He just won't give up.." Chien chuckled.

"Forget about him, for now, we party." Velvet smiled. "A party to welcome back two of our royal guards!"

"Come my Love, lets show them how its done!." Oeil grabbed Velvet's paw and pulled her into the crowd and started dancing, Chien likewise grabbed Unne and started dancing with her. Pretty soon the whole Kingdom was partying and dancing. The celebration lasted until early morning, everyone were going into their houses. Chien had invited Unne and Blossom, much to Youri's dismay, to stay with them for the rest of the day. Aether, not wanting to be a 'third wheel', decided to leave his four friends alone.

* * *

Everyone, even the guards, were currently asleep in their houses, giving a hidden Pokemon the perfect chance to sneak into the prison. Druddigon was still tied up, but had recovered from the paralysis, he was currently trying to get the rope off.

"You really fucked up, dragon.." Came a male voice. "We saw that whole battle..." The voice said and flashed a camera that's hanging around its neck.

"And you didn't help? Useless bird.." Druddigon growled at the silhouette.

"I figured a good ass kicking could do you some good. Plus, it was pretty entertaining to watch."

"I really wanna rip that metal off your body and eat your flesh.." Druddigon licked his lips.

"You are one disturbed individual." The voice said with a roll of his eyes.

"Not disturbed, just hungry for meat. Like yours.." Druddigon said with a lick of his lips.

"Dumbass dragon.." The voice said and raised a shining metallic wing, slicing through the bars of the jail cell. The pokemon then went over and cut off the ropes. "Be lucky that Alvaro's in a good mood, or you'd be left in here to rot.."

"I would have gotten out eventually." Druddigon got up and stretched. "You know, Skarmory, that mouth of yours will get you eaten. Most likely by me."

"You're in no position to be threatening." Skarmony said and slashed Druddigon across his chest, causing him to roar and rear back and creating an even bigger cut. "Now c'mon, he's waiting…" He said and turned, walking out of the prison with blood dripping from his wing.

"Bastard.." Druddigon groaned and held his bleeding chest, following. The two went completely unnoticed by anyone in the Kingdom, easily sneaking by. "I'm gonna cook you five over an open flame, just you wait.." Druddigon glared at the Kingdom before finally leaving with his pseudo partner.

* * *

Well, there you have it. First chapter of a new story. Sorry if that battle scene was crappy, I'm new at this and definitely need practice. Any, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Guy's Night Out

It was a clear afternoon. A beautiful sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Lynn-Along with most of the other girls- Thought this would be a perfect day to put their guys to a little test. Right now, five guys were gathered in Lynn's room; Tonnio the Scrafty, Leon the Raichu, Felix the Emolga-Who was dressed up for some reason-, Caspian the Squirtle and Neith the Buizel.

"So Mudcakes…" Neith started, posing on Lynn's desk. "Why'd you invite us in here? Trying to get freaky with five different guys?~" He asked and winked.

Lynn growled and shoved him off her desk. "I didn't invite YOU in here. You came on your own, idiot." She said and pulled a file out of the file cabinet. "And get that disturbing thought out of your mind. If I'm not mating with YOU, then I'm not doing it with four other guys who're already taken!"

"Well.." Caspian was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Nineve's room is right next to mine." Lynn told him, shutting him up.

"Well, Lady Lynn, why DID you invite us in here?" Felix asked, standing on Leon's head.

"You're all gonna carry out an assassination. Think of it as..a test." Lynn explained.

"A-assiassination? As in, kill?!" Leon asked, his face a bit blue.

"Yes, Leon. Killing is easier than you think." Lynn said and started lying papers on her desk.

"That's easy for YOU to say. You girls do this just about everyday.." Leon complained and sighed.

"Sounds pretty damn fun if you ask me." Capsian gave him a toothy grin.

"Who put you up this?" Tonnio inquired with his arms crossed. "I doubt you'd do this on a whim."

"You're right, I wouldn't." Lynn said and turned towards the door, whistling to call in a Pikachu, Totodile, Pachirisu, and Snivy.

"It was us, boys!~" Hazel-The Snivy- cheered, standing in front of Tonnio.

"We've never seen any of you guys in a fight, so we'd like to see just what you can do." Souris-The Pikachu- smiled, standing in front of Leon with Audra-The Pachirisu- on her head.

"Why're you dressed in a mini tux, Felix?" Audra asked curiously.

"Had to convince Fawn I was going to a little get together..she has no idea what you girls do.." Felix grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Audra giggled. "I think it looks cute on you.."

Felix blushed. "Well then, My Lady, for you, I'll wear it again!"

"Now Souris..I consider myself pretty strong..but I've never killed before.."Leon said, trying to reason with her.

"Relax, I doubt you'll get anyone TOO bad." She smiled up at him. "I tell you what, if you do good, I'll give you a surprise."

"..What kind of surprise?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Souris smirked and grabbed his ear, yanking him down and then started whispering. Leon's-Along with Felix, who could hear it all- face gradually turned deep red as a bit of blood ran out of his nose. "S-seriously..?

Souris let his ear go. "Have I ever gone back on my word?

"Ok! Someone's getting killed!" Leon wiped his nose and marched over to Lynn's desk with Souris following.

"I don't know what he's getting, but I want it." Caspian said with a grinned at Nineve-The Totodile-.

"You'll be lucky enough to get another kiss." Nineve said and rubbed his cheek gently.

"A kiss WHERE?" He pressed his nose against hers with a wide grin on his face.

"You're not getting lucky anytime soon, Caspie. Now go pick someone to kill." She grabbed and pulled him towards the desk.

"I don't think I have to tell you what YOU'RE getting." Hazel said with a smile up at Tonnio.

"Nope.." Tonnio chuckled and walked over to the desk with Hazel climbing onto his back.

"So who're we killing here?" Caspian asked as he looked over all the papers. "I wouldn't mind going after THIS guy." He said, looking at a picture of a Steelix.

"Are you mad? Two of us can't do anything to him!" Felix said, glaring at the Squirtle.

"Yea, but the other two CAN." Caspian argued back.

"No way, man.." Leon pushed the paper away. He didn't notice Souris turning pale upon looking at a photo of an Arbok.

"You alright?" Tonnio nudged and whispered to her. "You look a little sick.."

"I'm fine.." she answered back, sweating slightly. "Just..tired. Excuse me." She turned and quickly made her way out of the room.

"Whats wrong with Souris? She looked pale.." Leon asked as he watched his mate run out the door.

"No idea.." Tonnio turned back towards the desk. "We're taking this one." Tonnio announced as he picked up the paper with 'Rajah the Arbok' on it.

Felix climbed onto Tonnio's shoulder and examined the paper. "Apparently he's been kidnapping, and possibly eating, anyone who comes near his territory on Route Eight of Kanto."

"We're gonna kick his ass!" Caspian smirked.

"Damn straight!" Leon grinned as well.

"Well, if we must." Felix smiled.

"Lets go then, guys!" Tonnio ordered with a smile.

"Good luck, boys. Try to come back in one piece." Hazel giggled and waved.

"And bring him back alive guys. Gotta make sure you're not cheating." Nineve told them.

"You think we'd lie, Nineve?" Caspian asked.

"Guys will do just about anything to get some action." The Totodile told him.

"One of these days I'll get you, Babe." Caspian said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Neith finally shot up. "How come I'm not going with them?"

"Oh you'll get your chance, Weasel." Lynn said. "Next time, that is."

"…You're such a tsundere, Mudcakes." Neith said, propping his head up on his paws on top of the desk.

Lynn's eye twitched with annoyance. "I looked up that term and you're using it wrong. It means 'Someone who is hostile towards the other person but gradually opens up.' I can assure you that I'm not opening up to you at all.."

"Yet you kept the pearl I gave you?" He asked with a wide smile.

"I plan on selling it for the highest price soon.."

"..You're so hot when you're angry." Neith said randomly.

"We're just gonna.." Tonnio started.

"Go.." Leon finished for him and quickly scurried out with Felix, Tonnio and Caspian in tow.

"I think that guy has a weird fetish for being talked down too.." Caspian said.

"He's not the only one.." Felix murmured.

"What?" Caspian looked up at him.

"I said we should hurry to Kanto before Rajah kills anymore innocent human and Pokemon." Felix quickly said as he landed on Tonnio's head.

"Actually its never been stated if he killed his victims, just that he's kidnapped them." Tonnio explained as they made their way out of the base.

"Please, what ELSE is he gonna do with them?" Leon inquired.

"Pretty sure their's plenty to do with kidnapped victims.." Caspian told him.

"No comment. So how're we getting to Kanto?" Felix asked. "Walking all the way there sounds like such a hassle.."

"Got that covered." Tonnio said and led them to Route Forty. Sitting on the water and tied to a rock was an orange jet-ski with green vine-like lines going down the sides. "My own jet-ski."

"You actually expect us all to fit on that?!" Caspian asked in disbelief.

"Course not, you'll be hanging on to the side while I drive, Leon will hang on to me and Felix will ride in my hood." Tonnio explained and climbed on.

"I dunno, Toni. After last year on Christmas..things tend to get awkward when we're too close together.." Leon's said lowly, his face turning red from embarrassment.

Tonnio chuckled and turned the jet-ski on. "Relax, the girls aren't here this time, so nothing weird will happen."

"What happened last year?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing! Now c'mon, we can't stand around talking!" Leon quickly jumped on to the jet-ski, wrapping his arms around Tonnio's waist. Felix tilted his head in confusion and climbed into Tonnio's hood.

"Don't see why I have to hang onto the side.." Capsian groaned and hopped into the water, hanging onto the side of the ski.

"Leon and Felix can't swim, and I don't exactly like swimming. So unless you know how to drive this, you gotta stay in the water till we get there." Tonnio told him.

"Fine..lets just go.." Caspian said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Tonnio smiled and began driving them to Kanto, it took them a total of three hours to get from Route Forty all the way to Route Twelve. Tonnio dropped the other three off on the dock and hid the jet ski behind a boulder before joining up with them and heading to Lavender Town.

"I've been living in Johto for a while, yet this is my first time being in Kanto.." Felix took a deep breath. "This place is giving me the creeps.."

Leon gave him a pat on the back to comfort him. "Relax, those stories about ghosts haunting this place are just that; Stories."

"You sure? This place just gives me a really bad vibe.." Felix started to back away as looked out at the heavily fogged town. "This fog is so dense that the sun can't even get through.."

"I'm getting that feeling too..is fog usually black?" Caspian asked, casting a few nervous glances at the surrounding area.

"Don't think so. And where is everyone? I haven't seen or heard a single person since we got here. Its like a ghost-town.." Tonnio added.

"Not that best choice of words!" Felix hissed. "Can we just get to Route Eight? I don't want to stay here any longer.."

"Yea..lets go. The sooner we take care of Rajah, the sooner we can get out of here." Tonnio nodded and started to lead them to the Route. They could clearly see the grassy route beyond the town, but for some reason it felt like they weren't moving at all.

"Uhg! It feels like we're walking in place!" Leon groaned and stopped.

"The more time I spend here the more I seriously hate it.." Caspian groaned as well.

"Hey Felix, can you see if you can fly over there?" Tonnio pointed forward to Route Eight, but got no reply. "Felix?" He looked around, but the Emolga was nowhere in sight.

"Shit! He didn't run, did he?" Caspian sighed and looked around as well. "Come out, damnit!"

"No..I don't know much about him, but Felix doesn't seem like the kind of guy to abandon his teammates.." Leon said, scanning the area cautiously.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream bellowed throughout the town. "Felix!" Leon shouted and took off into the fog.

Tonnio and Caspian immediately took off after him. "Hold up!" The two yelled in unison, but ended up losing Leon in the dark fog.

"Shit..first Felix and now Leon. Just what the hell is going on here?!" Caspian yelled up at the sky.

"No idea, but we gotta find Leon and Felix before we can leave. Souris and Audra would have our heads if something happened and we didn't atleast try to get them.." Tonnio replied with a sigh.

"Find them?! How the hell do we find them in THIS?!" Caspian practically demanded, another screaming bellowing through the area, this time Leon's. "Damnit, man!"

Tonnio suddenly grabbed Caspian, pulled him closed, and covered his mouth. "Quiet!" He hissed silently. "Do you hear that?" They both listened intensely, hearing what seems to be something-or someONE- sliding along the pavement a distance away. "That's probably who we're looking for. Lets go!" He let Caspian go.

"Are you nuts?! If we go in there we might end up like Leon and Felix!" Caspian shouted, unaware that the sliding noise was getting closer.

"Standing here isn't going to get us anywhere, so lets get going!." Tonnio shouted back, the noise getting closer but still going unnoticed.

"Listen, Tonnio, I wanna get those two and get out of here too, but we have NO idea what we're up against or where to go!" The sliding had stopped.

"That's why we're being cautious and we're NOT splitting up, so stay clo-" He was abruptly interrupted when a shadow-like hand shot out of the fog and grabbed his neck.

"Tonnio!" Caspian grabbed his arm and started pulling on it, but the shadow hand was strong, pulling them both into the fog. "No way in hell are you taking another of us!" He shouted and quickly fired boiling hot water in the fog, but nothing happened, giving the shadow hand the perfect opportunity to pull them both into the fog. They both screamed and everything went black.

* * *

"Caspie..~" A female voice called.

"What.."? Caspian found himself lying down in the hall of the Assassin's base. "What the hell? Was it all a dream..? He climbed to his feet and shook his head.

"Caspie..~" The voice called again.

"Babe?" He looked around and spotted the only opened door in the hall and made his way over. When he peeked inside his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Hot damn, baby!" There in the room was Nineve lying on her bed with her legs spread, a bright red ribbon being tied around her lower half.

"Come and unwrap your gift. Its waiting.~" She beckoned with her claw and winked seductively.

"Don't have to ask ME twice!" A grin formed on his face as he ran inside the room, the door closing on its own behind him. He walked over to the bed and gently pulled the ribbon off, revealing what he would describe as a Heaven's gift'. He climbed on top of her and looked her in the eyes. "Finally decided to go all the way?"

"What can I say? I want you..~" She said in a seductive voice and rubbed his cheek

"I want you too, babe.." He said and leaned down for a kiss.

"And you're delicious blood." She suddenly said.

"My..what?" He had an uneasy look, his face just inches away from hers. "You trying to be kinky..?"

"Perhaps..~" She ran a claw down the front of his shell, her red eyes starting to glow softly.

"What's with your eyes? They've never glowed before, have they..?"

"Shhhh..just give me your blood..and we can get on to the main event.." Nineve then thrusts one of her claws past his shell and into his chest, pulling out a large chunk of meat.

"What the fuck?!" Caspian yelped and rolled off her and onto the floor, holding his paw over the gaping hole in his chest. "What the hell was THAT for?!"

"Aww, whats the matter? Its just a fetish of mine..being covered in blood.." Nineve had a wide, murderous grin on her face as she peeked at him over the bed.

"M-maybe we aren't ready to go all the way yet. We don't need to have any eggs at our age.." Caspian had a severely pained look on his face as he backed away from her, his vision starting to fade.

"No no no.." Nineve climbed off the bed and slowly made her way towards him. "You wanted to mate with me, and that's what we're doing. After I'm covered in that amazing blood.." The grin on her face was growing more murderous with each step she took, her glowing red eyes also intensifying.

"Its alright, Babe. I can wait.." He backed up into the door, blood gushing out his shell. He look at the door and cursed under his breath. "_I don't remember closing this door..!" _When he turned back around his eyes widened with fear. Nineve was covered head-to-toe in blood, having used what was on the floor.

"I need more, Caspie..~" She reached out and ran a single claw down his cheek, opening up a long wound. "So..delicious..~" She whispered, slowly licking the dripping blood from his cheek.

Caspian shrieked and kicked her away. "Get the hell away from me..!" He got up as fast as his body would allow, turning towards the door to open it, but it wouldn't budge an inch. He was now panting harshly, everything just a blur due to all the blood loss.

Nineve grabbed his shell and slammed him into the ground, causing him to spit up blood in her face. "Yum..but its not nice to kick your mate.." She then grabbed his arms and pulled him up, pinning him to the wall. She opened her mouth to reveal rows of her dagger-sharp teeth. "All mine, Caspie…"

"_Is this really it? Done in by her of all Pokemon.." _He thought to himself. Before his vision finally faded, he could swear he heard someone kick the door in.

"Caspian!" Was the last thing said Squirtle heard before his vision faded to black_._

* * *

For those of you who actually like my stories, sorry for the long delay. Just been a little busy lately. And I should tell you that my stories have no real plot. I mean, you have the characters, the settings, villains and all that, but no central plot. For now, i'm just writing for fun, and all these chapters are some of the things that come to my mind. But, I've recently been thinking about writing an adventure story that's SORTA like a prequel(As in, its not a real prequel, but it just takes place before these two stories) I already have the main character, his Pokemon list, the setting and even his rival. So I may start writing that. And please review and tell me how I can improve on my writing, it'd be much appreciated.


	3. Guy's Night Out-Part Two

"Oi, isn't there anything in this crappy town?" A Sableye asked himself as he trekked through Lavender Town, carrying a black shoulder bag with him. "Everyone's gone and the town's fogged up so much you can barely see anything, yet I can't find a single damn thing worth money!"

The Sableye kicked in the door of a nearby home and looked inside. "Crappy. Why do all these houses look the same?" He asked no one as he observed the inside of the house; Furniture was flipped over, a glass table and the vases were all broken, and pictures were thrown all over the ground, needless to say, it looked like the family were uprooted from their home.

"Is boss REALLY sure that case of TMs is here?" He turned back around and looked out at the dense fog. "I'm starting to have my doubts.." Suddenly, his ears(or horns) twitches, he heard a scream go throughout the town. "What the hell was that?"

Soon he heard another voice scream, and then two more simultaneously. "Guess I'm not the only one here. Two of those voices sounded familiar.." His ears twitched again as he heard a slithering noise, and a low voice. The sableye quickly dropped his bag and dissolved into a shadow.

"Four new souls for my collection.." The voice chuckled and echoed ominously, it slithered by the bag and stopped, looking at it curiously. "Oh? Seems like I have another rat. They won't mind if I take this, will they?" The voice grabbed the bag with a shadow-like hand and started slithering towards one of the few houses that looked relatively well kept compared to the rest of the homes.

"Son of a bitch.." The Sableye mumbled, coming back out of his shadow form. "How in the hell does an Arbok do that?" He groaned to himself and silently followed said Arbok. "Maybe if I follow him he'll lead me to the treasure.."

Once inside the house, the Arbok slithered down a set of stairs in the corner of the home that led to an underground dungeon. "The fuck is this..?" Sableye asked himself as he followed the Arbok downstairs. The heavy stench of death and decay soon hit his nose. "Uhg..this reeks.." He continued to follow the Arbok around the corner of the elaborate dungeon. The Sableye hid behind the corner while said Arbok stopped in front of one of the cells.

"I could kill you right now. But its so much fun to watch you squirm.." Arbok cackled somewhat loudly and went back to slithering down the hall and into the room at the end of the hall.

"_What's he talking about..?" _Sableye silently made his way around the corner and peeked into the cell. It was filled with dead, mutilated human body that was also mixed in with Pokemon bodies. But their were four Pokemon that were clearly alive, but seemed to be in a great deal of pained. Lying in the middle of the bodies were a Scrafty, Emolga, Raichu and Squirtle. They were each asleep, groaning in pain with their faces scrunched up.

"Nightmare.." Sableye whispered. "Shit..wait, don't I know that Emolga? Pretty sure I've stolen from him before.."

"Wondering, isn't it?" A female voiced asked him. The Sableye quickly whirled around and paled, wishing he didn't. Standing before him was something CLEArY out-of-place in this dungeon; This older blonde-haired female woman was wearing tight, very revealing clothing that hid almost nothing. And her bust, which were a big eye catcher, were bigger than her head.

"Holy cow..!" The Sableye was appalled as he back up into the dungeon cell. "Is THIS what human find attractive these days..?!"

"Weak minded males do…and some females.." The female said and slowly licked her lips. "You like?~"

"Fuck no!" He yelled and slashes at her, causing her to jump back. "W-wait..you can understand me..?"

"Of course I can. Things are always what they seem…~" The girl cooed and quickly reached out and grabbed him, bringing him in and squishing him between her chest.

"You can touch me too?! Shit!" Sableye struggled frantically, waving his claws around wildly. "Let go, damnit!" He brought both claws down on her breast, a loud 'pop' echoing through the cell.

"You little prick!" The girl dropped him and glared, her 'breasts' popped and sagging, water dripping out.

"Gross.." The sableye flicked the water off his claws in disgust.

"You little asshole! You're gonna pay for that!"

"I'M an asshole?! YOU'RE the one with the fake melons!" He jumped back to his feet. "And not very good ones…"

"I'm gonna torture you for eternity…!" Her eyes glowed red as dark energy surrounded her fists.

"Gotta catch me first, bitch!" The mocked and dissolved into a shadow. "_If I can manage to lead her away, I can come back for these guys."_

"You can't hide forever!" She screeched and gave chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the mysterious Sableye was being chased by the strange girl, the guys were still groaning in their sleeps from the nightmares.

"I..I did it?" A Scrafty asked himself while standing in a wrestling ring. Around him the crowd of people and Pokemon were starting clap and cheer for him. Behind him lie a Machamp, his opponent, defeated. "I freaking won! Hell yea!"

The referee, a Hariyama, took said Scrafty's hand and lifted him into the air. "**GIVE IT UP FOR OUR NEW FTWT CHAMPION, TONNIO!**" The referee shouted into his mic, causing the crowd to go wild with praise. The referee then put him down and handed him a black with a gold trimming and large, gold buckle. On the buckle was the common Pokeball symbol, around that was printed 'Fighting-Type World Champion', and around the edges of the buckle were various colored gemstones.

Tonnio held the belt up, causing the crowd to go into another frenzy. "Man, if only Hazel were here to see this. I can show her later.." A smirk was planted on his face this whole time. But that quickly changed into a frown when the crowd suddenly started booing and cursing at him. "Hey, what gives?"

"You lying cheater!" Someone yelled from the crowd, nailing Tonnio in the face with a tomato.

"What?! I didn't cheat!" He argued back and wiped the tomato off his face.

"You used one of your attacks! You cheater!" Someone else yelled from the crowd.

"Cheaters aren't welcomed around here.." A deep voice said from behind. Tonnio quickly spun around and saw that the Machamp he had defeated was standing back up, looking as if he had never been beaten. "Rikie..how can you be standing? I just beat you.."

"You aren't fit to wear this.." Rikie snatched the Champion belt away and punched Tonnio clear over the crowd and through the wall.

"What..the hell..?" Tonnio groaned and weakly sat up, wiping

"Wait RIGHT there, lizard!" Rikie called over the crowed, making his way over. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Uhg..where the hell am I..?" Tonnio got up and looked around, now noticing that he's in a hallway lined with doors. "Is..this the MA's base? How did I..?"

"Times up!" Rikie, now standing in front of Tonnio, yelled and brought his four fists down on Tonnio, slamming him deep into the ground. Tonnio screamed in agony and coughed up blood, a loud crack could be heard. "What's the matter? Not so tough when you're not cheating, huh?" Rikie taunted.

"Fuck off.." Tonnio coughed up some more blood. "I didn't cheat.."

Rikie just grinned and grabbed Tonnio by the neck, pulling him out of the ground and slamming him into the wall. "You did. And that's why I'm gonna break your skull open, Lizard." Rikie said and held up two of his fists, prepared to strike him.

He would have struck, if there was a sudden flash of light. Rikie cursed and covered his eyes, dropping Tonnio, who was then pulled into a nearby room. The light soon faded and Rikie opened his eyes again. "Damn you, Tonnio! Run all you want, but I'll find you!" He shouted and made his way down the hall.

Inside the room Tonnio was pulled into, he was leaning against the wall and holding his chest, blood dripping from his mouth. He looked up and saw the worried faces of a Raichu and Emolga. "Leon..? Felix..? What the hell are you guys doing here..?"

"We have no idea." Felix replied. "One minuted I'm traveling with you three and then…I'm back at the base."

"Same with me.." Leon sighed. "Things are..seriously screwed up here."

"Tell me about it.." Tonnio said and wiped the blood off his lips. "I'm pretty sure I've beaten Rikie before.."

"Rikie? The Machamp?" Leon asked and Tonnio nodded. "Umm..you did. Months ago."

"That can't be right.." Tonnio scratched his head. "Then what was..?"

Felix and Leon shared a look, their eyes widened in shock. "You don't think..?" Leon started.

"It would explain the strangeness of this place..and the emptiness." Felix answered

"You don't think what?" Tonnio eyed them both with suspician

"A dream.." Leon said. "Maybe we're just dreaming!"

"Dream..?" Tonnio's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "I DID beat him! is a nightmare.."

"I don't understand though. You're nightmare was something that happened in the past. Felix and I's were in the future.." Leon said.

"Huh? What happened to you?" Tonnio asked, but was interrupted by a loud bang on the door. "What the hell?!" Tonnio quickly crawled forward as a group of yellow paws burst through parts of the door, grabbing at the air. "What the fuck are those?!"

"M-my children!" Leon shouted, fear evident in his eyes.

"Your WHAT?!" Tonnio shouted back, the door soon bursting open, letting in many small Pichu, standing behind all of them was a very pissed Pikachu with an egg in her paws, and a Pachirisu with a white wedding dress on, who also looked quite pissed. "Guys…whats going on?"

"Well, as you can see…I'm a father.." Leon said fearfully and pointed to the egg in the Pikachu's paws.. "And Souris is holding the next one.."

"And I'm supposed to be getting married.." Felix answered back fearfully as well.

"Running away from fatherhood.." Souris hissed. "Disgraceful.."

"Disgraceful!" The Pichu all shouted at once.

"These kids tried to kill me!" Leon shouted at her.

"They were just trying to get to know you." Souris said nonchalantly.

"And you…" The Pachirisu pulled a knife from a dress and pointed it at Felix. "You were supposed to fight me to be my life mate..but you ran like a little pussy.."

"The real Audra would never say such a thing!" Felix growled, cheeks sparking.

"How are we gonna get out of this..?" Tonnio asked while clutching his chest.

"The same way I got you away from Rikie! Now cover your eyes!" Leon ordered. Tonnio and Felix quickly shielded their eyes as Leon released a a flash of light that blinded the two girls and the Pichus. Tonnio through his arm around Leon as he, Felix and said Raichu hurried around the group of Pokemon and into the hallway.

"Which way do we go?!" Leon asked, panicked.

"That way!" Felix shouted and pointed down the hall. "I think I saw Capsian head into Nineve's room!"

"Crap.." Leon grumbled and made his way to said room with Tonnio draped over him, Felix walking along side them.

Felix put his ear up to the door. "Definitely sounds like they're in there. And from the sounds ofi t, thigns are too good.." He reached up to the doorknob to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. "Locked.."

"I'll get it.." Tonnio pulled away from Leon and positioned himself in front of the door.

"Aren't you still in pain?" Leon asked with concern.

"You kidding? What kind of fighting-type would I be if a little pain stopped me?" He chuckled weakly and reared his foot back, Felix quickly moved out of the way. Tonnio jumped up as his knee turned a dark red, kicking the door in with Hi-jump Kick. "Caspian!" He called when he saw the Squirtle pinned to the wall by the Totodile, blood gushing out of a hole in the front of his shell.

"Damnit!" Leon rushed in and shoved Nineve into a wall, causing her to drop the unconscious Squirtle.

Nineve groaned and rubbed her head. "You're gonna pay for that, rat!"

Leon picked Caspian up and ran out of the room. "Don't be dead, Caspian.."

"They're coming.." Felix noted, seeing Audra, Rikie and Souris along with her army of Pichu coming down the hall.

"There you are, Tonnio! We have some unfinished business!" Rikie said menacingly

"WE have something to finish as well, my dead Felix.." Audra said, now holding two knives.

"D-don't you mean 'Dear'?" Felix stepped back, fear in his eyes.

"I know what I said…" Audra slowly licked the blade of one of her knives as she glared at the Emolga.

"Come be a father to your children, you poor excuse for a Raichu!" Souris yelled as she clutched her egg.

"Give me back my Caspie!" Nineve growled at grabbed at the knocked out Squirtle. "I wasn't done playing with him!"

"Surrounded.." Felix whispered.

"Quick! Lynn's room!" The three Pokemon fearfully backed up into the large metal doors of Lynn's room.

"Hold it RIGHT there, Daddy!" Souris yelled out and through her egg.

Leon yelped. Felix grabbed the egg out of the air "What the hell's wrong with you?!" Leon shouted at her, eye twitching.

"C'mon!" Tonnio opened the doors and quickly pulled the three in, closing the door just as quickly when they were all inside. The Pokemon outside the room started banging roughly on the door.

Leon gently put Caspian down. "How're we getting out of this..?"

"No idea.." Tonnio sighed.

"There's one thing I don't get about this.." Felix started, a question buzzing in his mind. "If we're in a dream, how're we feeling pain?"

Leon and Tonnio looked at each other and then at the still unconscious Caspian, thinking. "…Nightmare!" They eventually said.

"Nightmare?"

"Yea, nightmare. Everything starts off nice and then turns horrible. I KNOW I won that fight against Rikie.."

"And I haven't been able to court Audra at all.." Felix sighed.

"And I know sore sure that Souris and I don't have kids. She's not even pregnant.."

"How do you know that?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh..umm..well.." Leon's face turned red from embarrassment.

"..Oh." Felix chuckled nervously. "You two haven't actually..?"

"Everything but."

"Everything but? Then you've given her-"

"Guys! This isn't the time to be talking about this!" Tonnio yelled, annoyance clear in his voice.

"R-right..sorry.." Leon apologized. "There has to be SOME way to wake up from this hell.."

"Guys, this egg.." Felix started.

"What about it?" Leon took it out of his paws and examined it, cracks starting to appear on it. "Its hatching.."

"Is that good or bad..?" Felix started stepping away.

"Hmm.." The egg soon hatched, the top half falling off to reveal a baby Pichu that looks similar to the ones outside, minus the evil look. Leon couldn't help but smile. "This one doesn't seem bad. Heh, it even looks like me when I was this age."

He thought the Pichu was 'good'…until it pull a knife out of nowhere and jumped onto his face. "Holy shit..!" Leon scream and grabbed the Pichu by the tail, holding it at arm's length. The Pichu swung the knife around wildly. "Throwing this..thing..out!" Leon grabbed the door knob and turned it.

"No!" Both Tonnio and Felix lundged forward, but Leon had already opened the door. The group of Pokemon piled into the room as fast they could. Within seconds, Leon was backed in a corner by Souris and her group of Pichu, Felix was being pinned to the groun with knives to his neck by Audra, Tonnio was pinned to the wall by his neck and Nineve was ready to bite chunks out of Caspian.

On the outside, the Sableye had managed to lead the lady he had dubbed 'Whore biscuits' out of the dungeon. He was now in the cell with the sleeping guys, beside him were two buckets of blood.

"Forgive me, guys. But I couldn't find any water in this town, only blood." He picked up both the buckets and dumped it on the guys. The four guys jolted upright instantly and coughed.

"Uhg..what the hell..?" Caspian groaned and rubbed the blood out of his eyes. "Where are we..?"

"Caspian!" Leon, Tonnio and Felix said at once, giving the Squirtle a group up. Caspian pushed them all away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"We thought you were dead!" Leon said.

"Well I'm not.." Caspian looked up at the Sableye. "Who're you..?"

"The guy who woke you up." Sableye replied.

"So we WERE in a nightmare.." Tonnio said.

"Yes, you were." The Sableye confirmed. "But you're not anymore. Or atleast..that's what it seems.."

"Well, thank you." Felix bowed his head. "But, what do you mean?"

"Well if you'll look at each other…and around the cell." The four guys looked at each other and scream, seeing all the blood. And then scream louder when they saw the dead bodies lying around them. Caspian backed up into the bars, leaving behind a yellow trail.

"Did you just..?" Leon started.

"No!" Caspian denied.

"But it looks like.."

"I will rip your tongue out if you don't shut up!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Lets get the hell out of here.." Tonnio got up and walked over the bars. Bending them to make a door. The five Pokemon piled out of the cell and the four covered in blood shook it off themselves, but still had dry patches on them. "I take it you know the way out of here?"

"That I do. But we better hurry. Whore biscuit is still out there.." The Sableye warned.

"Whore biscuit?" Caspian asked with a hint of amusement.

"I'll explain later, but for now, lets-"

"Hold it!" A voice called, cutting off the Sableye. The voice came from the Arbok slithering out of the back room, on his tail was a metal brief case. Now that they got a clear look at him, things seemed off. His body looked moldy, decayed and pale. Many of his teeth were missing and one of his eye sockets was empty.

"Rajah..but what the hell's wrong with you?" Tonnio asked, tensing up,

"None of your concerns!" Rajah hissed and turned to Sableye. "I have a deal for you, imp.."

"What's in the case?" The Sableye narrowed his eyes and tensed up as well.

"Its what you wanted." he dropped the case and it popped open, revealing a variety of TMs and HMs.

The Sableye eyed the Cds with caution. "..What's the deal?"

A smirk appeared on the decayed face of Rajah. "Hand over those four Pokemon and they're all yours."

At that, Felix and Leon's cheeks started sparking furiously, Caspian and Tonnio were balling their fists so hard their hands were turning white. "Hmm.." Sableye scratched his cheek, pretending to consider. "No deal."

"I could easily destroy these.." Rajah held his tail over the brief case.

"Its not that I don't want the case, I just have a feeling that if I gave these guys up, it'd come back and bite my ass real hard in the future.."

"Fool. You would have lived longer.." His eyes gave off a red glow as he bared his missing and broken fangs. He then lunged at the five Pokemon, but flew over them when they ducked and rolled. He landed and slid, leaving behind dead skin.

"Thanks for the case, jackass!" Sableye grinned as he and the others sped by, he having the case in his arms.

"Run all you want. But you won't leave here without turning into my slave.." Rajah hissed lowly to himself, watching them run with a smirk on his face. As the five Pokemon rounded the corner, Rajah got up and slithered back into the room he just came from. The room-like most of the town- was in shambles, cobwebs were all over, the ceiling and walls were falling in and most of the lights were broken.

The most notable thing about the room were the buttons lined on the wall each linked to the jail cells. Rajah made his way over and pressed them all, then slithered back out the room. 'Wake up! You have work to do, slaves!" Inside the cells, shuffling could be heard as the dead people and Pokemon inside started to awaken. "The sweet smell of death is in the air. And soon, it'll be all over.."

"Why the hell are we running?!" Caspian complained. "He's RIGHT there! We can beat him!"

"Didn't you see all those dead bodies?!" Leon fumed. "We need to get out of here!"

"C'mon, we're almost there!" Sableye pointed towards the opening. "_That crazy chick is probably waiting outside.."_

"Finally..we can get out of this horrible town and never speak of it again.." A smile appeared on Felix's face. The group made their way up the stairs, into the house and then into the still heavily fogged town.

"Now how're we getting out of this? Last time we couldn't even get to Route Eight." Caspian said as he scanned his surroundings.

"Oh you won't be going anything.." The blonde girl told them grimly, suddenly standing beside them. Glaring intensely at the Sableye.

"Whats up, Whore biscuit?" Sableye grinned. Tonnio, Felix, Leon and Caspian stared up at the girl in disbelief, all four looking disgusted.

"I've told you that is NOT my name! Its Cyrah!" She yelled furiously, the dark energy around her hands growing.

"I prefer whore biscuit. It suits you so much more.."

"I can't wait to torture you.." She held out both her hands and shot a shadow-like energy at them. The five Pokemon jumped out of the way and dashed into the fog. "You can't find from us in the fog, idiots!"

"I don't know who that was and I don't wanna find out!" Caspian told them.

"We're crazy for coming back in here. What if we get taken again?" Felix asked with worry.

"Relax. They can't take you while I'm here. I can detect them." Sableye Assured. "By the way. The name's Azarias. Thieving is my number one game." He introduced himself.

"Great, now lets get out of here. I wanna wash this blood off.." Caspian grumbled.

"I don't think its gonna be that easy.." Tonnio warned and tensed up.

"You hearing what I'm hearing?" Leon asked, tensing up as well. His ears twitched as he heard various foot steps coming towards them.

"Holy crap..sounds like a freaking army.." Caspian tensed up as well, ice crystals floating around his fists.

"I don't plan on dying here." Felix's cheeks started sparking.

"The fog.." Azarias noted. The black fog started to lighten and lift up into the air, revealing an 'army' of people and Pokemon behind it, surround the group of Pokemon. Said group formed a cirle and stared at the people.

"I told you that you couldn't hide from us." Cyrah grinned with her arms crossed, Rajah being beside her with the same look.

"You should have just died peacefully. Now you'll either be devoured..or become my little slave..." Rajah said with an insane look.

"Devoured? What?" Caspian looked closely at the 'army'. They had severely decayed skin that was pilling off, glowing yellow eyes and most of them were missing eyes, or their noses. They were also giving off an intense smell that cause the guys to wince. "You have GOT to be shitting me.."

"What have we gotten ourselves into..?" Felix gulped.

"We can't seriously be fighting..well..zombies..can we?" Leon asked, dread obvious in his voice.

"Don't forget about us!" Cyrah cackled. "Can we get rid of these disguises, hun? Can we?! Can we?!" She asked Rajah anxiously.

'We might as well. This body is starting to bore me.." Rajah's eyes glowed briefly before a shadow started to slide out of his head, the shadow taking the form of a Gengar. "Much better.." "He carelessly through the dead body of Rajah to the side.

"Yea!~" Cyrah cheered and as her eyes glowed briefly as well, a shadow coming out of her head and forming into a pink Frillish. The dead body of the blonde girl fell to the ground with a thud.

"Zombies AND ghosts." Felix lamented. "We sure got our work cut out for us.."

"Cyrah..I knew you sounded familiar." Tonnio glared at the Frillish.

"Yes, Toni, its me." Cyrah said with a wide smile. "Still with that slut of a Snivy?"

"She is NOT a slut!" He clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Ha, yea right!" She giggled madly. "I bet she's fucking any guy that'll take her! How's it feel to screw every guy she's screwed?"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Tonnio roared and charged forward to attack her, but was stopped when a few of the zombies got in the way, forcing him to jump back. "Out of my way!" Tonnio jumped up and upper cutted one of their heads off, the body dropping lifelessly to the ground. When he landed, he turn towards the other two and Low sweeped them to the ground, quickly smashing their heads open with a powerful stomp.

Cyrah hovered over him, cackling. "Oh Toni. You act so level-headed, yet you're so easily angered.~"

"How about you stop being a coward and come down here and fight?!"

"I have no reason too." She grinned. "Orphée, give the command, please?~" She asked her Gengar mate as she hovered higher into the air.

The Gengar grinned widely and hovered beside her. "Go our minions. Transform them or make them your meal.."

Slowly, the army of zombies started to make their way towards the group of five Pokemon. More and more of them were starting to come out of the underground dungeon, clearly having no intention of letting the Pokemon leave.

"How're we getting out of this..?" Leon whispered.

"By kicking ass and taking names!" Caspian turned towards him. "Leon, I want you to grab my tail and throw me!"

"What?!"

"Trus tme, I've seen it done in a video game. I know a way to knock a lot of them out."

"Video game logic isn't gonn-"

"Just do it!" Caspian smacked Leon's head and held his tail. "Hurry, we don't have a lot of time!"

"Ok, fine!" Leon tightly grabbed Caspian's tail and started spinning around rapidly, causing Azarias and Felix to duck. Once he was spinning as fast as he could, he launched Caspian into the crowd of zombies behind them. As Caspian rocketed towards the crowd, he ducked into his shell and rammed into a number of them, knocking their heads or upper torsos off. He continued to bounce off them until he had taken out a majority of them and had to finally land.

"Yea, motherfuckers! Come get me!" He cried and popped out of shell, standing on his tail. The zombies around him started to head towards him, so he started spinning on his tail while shooting out a beam of ice, freezing them on the spot.

"Felix, hop on!" Leon shouted and got on all fours, covering himself in electricity. Felix climbed onto his head and added his own energy to the mix, their combined electricity turning a bright white. "Lets go!" He gritted his teeth and dashed forward, a ton of the zombies making their way towards him. He and Felix barreled through them without a problem, turning any zombie unfortunate enough to be caught into nothing but dust.

"I need to get my bag!" Azarias said as he scurried through the legs of the undead. He was just inches away from the house before Orphée appeared in front of him.

"You'll miss the party of you go down there, imp."

"Not my kind of party if I'm not causing some heads to roll.." Azarias quickly held up one of his claws and raked Orphée across the face with a Shadow Claw, causing the gengar to reel back in pain. Azarias shoved Orphée to the side and made his way inside and down into the dungeon.

"You stupid imp. You'll pay for that!" The Gengar screeched as he held his eye, following the Sableye into the dungeon.

While the others were doing their own thing, Tonnio was ducking and dodging every shot the zombies through at him. He ripped the blade off a zombiefied Scyther and used it like a sword, He was cutting off the head of each zombie that came towards him. He started kicking said heads like kick balls into the crowd and knocking there legs off, impeding there movements.

Eventually the blade ended up breaking into pieces, causing Tonnio to drop the part he was holding. "Shit, we can't keep this up forever. But one wrong slip.."

"Looks like someone's getting tired!" Cyrah called as she watched everything unfold from the sky. "I don't see why you don't give up. I'd be sure to deliver your body parts back to the base.."

"Ah shut up!" Tonnio yelled and kicked one of the heads on the ground at her. The head simply passing through her.

"Temper temper.." She waved one of her fins mockingly. "Try all you want, Toni. You have no moves to get me up here.~"

"Damn jellyfish!" Tonnio cursed, grabbing the leg of an undead Bisharp and spinning, then sending it flying into the group of zombies, the blades of the Bisharp, even though their rusted, easily ripping through them. "You gotta come down here sometimes!"

"If telling yourself that makes you happy, then be my guest.~" She taunted with a smirk.

Meanwhile in the dungeon, Azarias was racing towards the back room where he believed his bag to be, Orphée hot on his trail. The Sableye skidded to a stop, as he didn't expect to see two undead Krokorok guarding the door way. "Damnit.."

"Trapped, are we?" Orphée said from behind, moving onward and standing between his two slaves. "Don't let him leave." He ordered.

Despite their looks, the two Krokorok were surprisingly fast, in an instant, they were on his sides, spinning and bring their tails down on him. Before the attack connected, Azarias made a dash for the room, but one of the Krokoroks was already in front of him, swiftly kicking him away.

The second Krokorok grabbed Azarias from behind and lifted him up as the first drew closer. Azarias cursed loudly and struggled frantically against the Krokorok holding him. "Why can't I break free?! The ones above ground were weaker!"

"You didn't seriously think that ALL my slaves were ao easily disposable, did you?" Orphée asked, amusement clear in his voice. "These two aren't even my strongest.."

"You're EXACTLY the kind of guy that gives the rest of us ghosts a bad name!"

"Funny talk coming from a thieving imp. You came here to do nothing other than steal." Orphée tsked and wagged his finger. "You would have even gave up those other Pokemon.."

"True, I came here just to steal from these homes.." Azarias nodded slowly. "But now..I'm helping them get out of this town, after we kick your ass!" He finally managed to rip his arm away-while ripping the Krokorok's arm clean off-, and punched the first Krokorok head's with a fiery punch. Instead of falling off, the Krokorok's head merely spun around. Said Krokorok seemed to growl as it put it's head back in the right spot, only to be met with another fiery fist, this one knocking it's head clean off.

Azarias forced his way out of the second Krokorok's grip and fell to the ground, he turned towards it and back away with his fist reared back, being engulfed in flames.

"No matter how strong they are, they're so brainless!" Orphée growled and grabbed Azarias and held him tightly. "Get him, you idiot! Make him feel the pain!"

"Let go!" Once again, Azarias found himself struggling against is opponents grip. The Krokorok drew close and open its mouth, letting out a horrible stench while showing off his moldy teeth. "No way in hell am I getting bitten by THAT!" Azarias started to struggle more frantically as the Krokorok quickly leaned in to bite, just as the Krokorok was about to strike, Azarias managed to duck down, causing said zombie to instead latch onto Orphée.

"Pull up, you stupid idiot!" Orphée yelled and repeatedly punched the zombie.

"Now to get what I came for." Azarias grinned and walked past the Gengar, going into the room and scanning. It took him a few seconds to finally spot his black bag hanging off a nail off the wall. His grin widened as he approached and pull it off, throwing it over his shoulder. "Now to get the hell out of here.."

Back above ground, the rest of the guys were still fighting their way through the horde of zombies. They were growing tired, but wouldn't dare stop to take a breather, as their lives were on the line.

"Leon, watch out!" Felix tugged on the Raichu's ears to make him stop, but it was to late. Leon slipped on the ice made by Caspian and ended up crashing into the Squirtle.

"Damnit, watch where you're going.." Caspian groaned, buried under Felix and Leon. While they were down, the zombies moved in for the kill. "Shit, zap em!"

"We can't without taking YOU down too!" Leon told him.

"Do it anyway!"

"No!" Tonnio yelled and held his arms up, charging through the group of zombies and approaching his friends. "Get up! We don't have that much further to go!"

The three down Pokemon quickly hopped up. "Thanks..I though we were done for.." Felix said, shaking slightly as his ears droop.

"Heh, I'd rather not be the one to tell Audra, Souris and Nineve what happened.." Tonnio turned and took a battle stance. The horde of zombies as indeed grown smaller, only a handful remaining.

"We take down the rest of these then we deal with the bitch in pink.." A smirk appeared on Caspian's face as he cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait to get to her.."

"Lets get this over with!" Leon yelled. With new found energy, the four Pokemon charged forward to deal with the few zombies still standing. Tonnio vaulted over Leon's back and grabbed two zombies by the head, bring them down and smashed their heads open on the ground. Leon continued to charge while his tail gave off a metallic sheen. He jumped up high and came down, cutting an undead clear in half with Iron Tail.

Felix flew high in the sky while baring his surprisingly sharp nails. With incredible speed, he flew from the sky and through three zombies with Aerial Ace. He landed behind them and turn with a proud smirk, the zombies he had hit falling to pieces.

"Play ball!" Caspian yelled and kicked a frozen head into the horde, knocking off the torsos of the last remaining zombies. "Oh c'mon, guys. You can do better than that.."

"Finally.." Tonnio smiled widely and drooped to his knees. "We're covered in blood and scrapes, but we did it.."

"Now we just gotta take care of these two.." Leon said, panting.

"Guys!" Azarias cried, running out of the house. "You took care of them all?"

"Yes, my friend. We did.." Felix smiled also.

In the air, Cyrah was cackling madly, her voice ringing throughout the town. "What the hell's so funny?!" Caspian yelled up at her.

"You didn't honestly think that was all we had, did you?!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she started to grin widely.

"Please don't tell me you have more..!" Felix said and got up, wobbling slightly.

"We have a secret weapon we've been saving.." She hovered higher into the air. "Orphée, can we call 'It' out?"

"Of course, my Dear. 'It' should be most happy to be out.." Orphée floated out of the ground and floated beside Cyrah.

Cyrah turned towards the run down Radio Tower and whistled. "Come out and destroy them, Muerto!"

"Muer..to?" Tonnio asked, the group staring at the Radio Tower. Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. "Get ready, guys. I have a feeling this won't be easy.."

As the ground shook, they continued to stare at the tower. Pretty soon the walls of said tower started to fall as the ground shook harder. A loud, bloodcurdling roar came from the tower as a large, undead monster burst through the walls. It was severely bloated, sickly green ooz was pouring from ever cut found on its body. The face was undistinguishable, but it was clear what this monster was.

"That..is one fucked up Snorlax.." Caspian gulped, the Snorlax bounding closer and letting out another roar that shook the very ground it stood on.

"This one'll go down just like the others!" Tonnio reared his fist back and ran forward, punching the Snorlax square in the stomach. Instead of going through like Tonnio had thought, his fist instead seemed to be engulfed by the fat of the Snorlax, it pulling him in.

"Crap!" Caspian, Felix and Leon ran forward and grabbed Tonnio, pulling him free from the Snorlax. "Punching this thing won't work. We gotta find another way." Leon said and stepped back with the others, firing off a bolt of electricity at the Snorlax, but it just harmlessly bounced off. "Damnit.."

"None of your weak moves will have any effect of Muerto." Orphée chuckled from above, his crossed as he watched. "Just give up."

"Piss off." Caspian held up his middle digit and turned back towards the snorlax. "Now how're we dealing with this? I doubt I can freeze this thing."

"We have to think, but move!" Tonnio shouted, he and the others jumping out of the way as the Snorlax brought down its large foot, making a large crater.

"Huh?" Leon's ears twitched as he heard static. He turned to one of the downed bodies and saw that it was the body of a Military solider, the name 'Kanto' spelled across the chest. Beside the body was what seemed to be a Recorder. Leon cautiously pick up the advice and examined it, accidently pressing the 'On' button.

"_*Bzzt* Lavender Town..is to be destroyed..*bzzt* Too many causalities and innocent lives lost..*bzzt* All reports say strange creatures..are inhabiting the town..*bzzt* Even as I speak now..I watch in agony as the rest of my team dies a slow, horrible death..*bzzt* I've already contacted the base and told them everything..they'll be blowing up Lavender Town with us in it, and would good cause..*Bzzt* If their are survivors..and they're listening to this..*bzzt* Get out..NOW! Or you'll be blown up with the town.."_

The Recorder then died, Leon having a horrified look on his face. "G-g-guys!" Leon, in a panic state, made his way back to his teammates, who were currently evading the attacks of the Snorlax. "We have to leave, NOW!"

"We know that!" Caspian growled and jumped out of the way of the Snorlax's stomp. "We have to beat this thing first!"

"You don't understand! The military is going to blow this place up in a matter of minutes!"

"What?!" The four Pokemon turned towards the Raichu with equally horrified looks, Caspian getting stepped on by the Snorlax.

"Gah! Get me out..!" Caspian yelled and clawed at the ground, trying to escape.

"They're blowing this town up?" The look in Orphée's eyes darkened. "Damnit! I knew we should have killed them faster.."

"What are we gonna do?" Cyrah asked him.

"Leave." Orphée turned towards the group of fighting Pokemon. "Well, you guys! As much as I'd love to stay and watch you perish, we really must be going."

"Tata, Toni and Leon! Tell the rat and snake that I miss them so.." Cyrah waved mocking as she and Orphée floated higher into the air.

"Hey! Get back here!" Leon yelled but go no reaction, the two Ghost-types floated over the Rock Tunnel and out of sight. "Damn ghosts..."

"For get them. We gotta deal with this monster first." Tonnio said as he, Leon himself, Felix and Azarias were trying to pull Caspian away from the Snorlax.

"Not ALL ghosts are bad, ya know." Azarias told Leon.

"Yea, sorry.."

"C'mon, guys. This isn't the way I wanna go.." Caspian pleaded.

"Its not letting go, but I think I have an idea.." Azarias opened the side patch on his bag and pulled out a clear crystal.

"I don't think jewelry is gonna-Gah!- get me out of here..!" Caspian wheezed as the Snorlax brought its foot down harder on him, a crack appearing on his shell. "No, not my shell…!"

"Its not Jewelry. " Azarias started, the crystal starting to expand. "it's a special crystal that was found in the Cheronese Kingdom months ago. It hasn't been released to the public yet, so certain Pokemon, like me, only know about it." He explained, the crystal expanding into a clear, cylinder shape that reaches just over his head. At the end of the pole, a long, curved blade formed, that was also clear.

"Is..that a crystal scythe..?" Felix asked incredulously.

"Yea, but no time for chit chat." Azarias held the scythe over his head. "How long do we have?!"

"It didn't say. I don't even know how long again that was.." Leon gulped, panic lacing his voice.

"Then every second counts!" He spun the blade in his hands and brought it down vertically on the Snorlax, opening up a large, gaping gash. Snorlax roared loudly and reared back, green, acid-like substance and intestines pouring out like a fountain. Caspian quickly got up and ran behind Tonnio, gasping like a fish out of water.

"That was..shit.." Caspian held his chest and panted harshly. The group of Pokemon then averted their looks into the sky, seeing a large light rising into the sky. It then changed it course and started heading directly towards Lavender Town. "Is..is that..?"

"The nuke!" Leon pointed out.

"Crap! We have to beat this thing yesterday!" Azarias yelled and dug into his bag, pulling out four more crystal and tossing them to the others.. Each one changed in air, Tonnio caught a pair of crystal, spiked knuckles. Leon caught a crystal double-headed axe, Felix caught a crystal rapier and Caspian caught a crystal falchion.

"Are you nuts?! We don't know how to use these!" Felix yelled, giving his new weapon a questioning look.

"Then you better learn fast! If we don't beat this thing now, it'll just follow us no matter where we go!" Azarias yelled back. "Now listen, causing I'm only saying this once! Focus your energy into your weapon to add greater power to it!" As he said this, his scythe turned pure black, the blade of the weapon growing longer and sharper.

"C'mon..!" Leon, along with Felix, concentrated on their weapons. Their weapons glowed a bright yellow as they gave off violent electrical powers. "We got it.."

"Mmm.." Caspian concentrated as well, instead of water, he used ice. His falchion glowed bright blue and turned icy cold. "Bitchen.."

"Got it!" Tonnio grinned, his crystal knuckles giving off a dark-red hue.

Just as the finished, the Snorlax charged forward and rammed Leon hard, seeing him flying back and skidding across the pavement. The other jumped out of the way and glared fiercely at the monster. Leon got back up, wobbling slightly, and took position.

"Tonnio!" Azarias pointed at the Scrafty. "Hold it back by any means neccessary!"

"Right!"

"Leon, you're with me! We're taking out the arms!" Azarias ordered.

"Gotcha!"

"Caspian, think you can take out the legs on your own?" Azarias looked at the Squirtle.

"Damn straight I can!" Caspian grinned, holding the Falchion behind his head.

"Felix, once it down, stab the head as hard as you can!"

"I-I dunno, what if-"

"Felix!" They all yelled at the Emolga.

"Ok ok!" Felix took to the skies.

"Its now or nothing!" Tonnio dashed forward and repeatedly punched the undead Snorlax in the stomach, leaving large holes. The Snorlax stumbled backwards with each strike, unable to get in its own attacks.

"Lets go!" Azarias rushed forward with Leon at his side. Azarias ran to the left and jumped, making a down swing and cutting the Snorlax's arm clean off, the lifeless arm dropping with a loud thud. On the right side, Leon also jumped also but through his weapon. The Axe soar through the air and chopped the Snorlax's arm clean off. The Snorlax roared loudly, causing Tonnio to flinch, which gave said undead monster time to kick the Scrafty away.

"Shit, Felix, lets go!" Caspian shouted up and started running.

"But we're supposed too-"

"Lets go!"

"Alright..!" Felix held his Rapier tightly and rapidly descended. He, like Caspian, held his weapon outward and flew headfirst into the Snorlax. Their Rapier and falchion pierced the tough belly of the Snorlax, going all the way through. The Snorlax let out another loud roar, this one louder than the others, as it started to expand. The combined energies of Felix and Caspian weapons started to add to the undead monster's mass.

"Hit the ground!" Azarias shouted and turned, running away from the expanding Snorlax, the others likewise following. They all dove to the ground as a very loud boom bellowed through the rundown town. Guts and blood flew everywhere, coating the ground, walls and the fives guys.

"Covered in crap.." Caspian sat up and flung the green mess of his arms.

"We'll clean up later, for now..!" Tonnio quickly hopped up and pointed towards Route Twelve.

"Right, lets go!" Caspian got up as well and rushed towards the Route with the others at his side. The nuke got closer and closer to its destination. The group of five Pokemon made it onto the watery route but kept running. They were halfway down the route before Nuke finally made contact with the town. The group stopped and watch it go off. Everything within distance of the town was completely devastated, the water rippled violently and the trees shook harshly. Screams could be heard in the night air, obviously coming from the people who've seen the large explosion.

"We made it.." Tonnio fell onto his back with a wide smile on his face.

"Fuck yea!" Caspian pumped his fist up in the air.

"..Noooo!" Azarias suddenly cried and dropped to his knees.

"What..?!" Leon looked at him with shock.

"The brief case..I forgot it..!" Azarias face planted and punched the ground repeatedly.

Felix started to laugh. "Their's bound to be more!"

"So how're we getting back? I don't think the jet ski survived that.." Leon shook his head and sighed.

Azarias climbed to his feet and dropped his scythe, it returning back to its crystal form. "I have a boat docked in Vermillion, lets go."

"Right..sorry about that crystal. I shouldn't have thrown it.." Leon said and chuckled nervously.

"Those crystal can withstand so much more than some explosion.." Azarias chuckled as well. And as if on cue, the double-headed axe came flying out of the sky and landing between Leon's leg. The Raichu yelped loudly and quickly shuffled backwards, getting laughter out of the other guys.

"That's not funny! I was almost castrated!" He fumed and glared.

"Ok..! Ok..!" Caspian wheezed and covered his mouth. "How do we..turn our weapons back?"

"Just take your energy back and sort of..wish em back." Azarias explained.

"Uh huh.." The four guys took their energy out of their weapons and watched as they went back to their basic crystal form.

Azarias scooped up the crystals and put them back in his bags. "Now lets get back to Johto." He turned and started walking to Vermillion City. The four others following behind him.

"So Caspian…" Leon started, a grin appearing on his face. "You wet yourself back there."

"…Shut up, mistletoe." Caspian grinned right back.

Leon's face turned red for embarrassment. "How'd you find out about that..?!"

"Nineve can be talkative when she's in a good mood. Isn't that right, Tonnio?" He turned towards the Scrafty.

"No idea what you're talking about.." Tonnio mumbled and pulled his hood up.

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?" Felix asked with a tilt of his head.

"Not one bit." Leon and Tonnio told.

The next few minutes they just spent walking to Vermillion. Once their, They snuck past the crowd of people who were looking in terror at the large mushroom cloud that was once Lavender Town. They were all unaware of the guts covered Pokemon at their feet. Azarias led the group to the docks and up to a black boat with the name 'Screech' on the side.

Azarias led them on board and climbed up top to get to the ignition and started the boat. "Their's only one bed down below, but I wouldn't recommend using it.."

"Why's that?" Caspian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Celosia tends to visit me a lot and..well..things get pretty damn heated..especially when she-"

"We get it!" Leon, Caspian, Tonnio and Felix shouted at once.

"Just..drive.." Felix said and face palmed.

"I've really enjoy you guy's company." Azarias chuckled and started up the boat. It was nothing but smooth sailing on their way back to Johto. The breeze was gentle and the waves were nice. The moon was shining brightly in the night sky, casting down a a beautiful light on the dark ocean.

Caspian stared up at the moon and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Leon asked while he was lying down on the deck.

"Nothing really, its just..seeing the moon like this reminds me of mine and Nineve's first..date." Caspian rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Really? What happened?" Felix asked with an amused grin.

"Kiiinda got off on the wrong foot. She was ignoring me, insults were thrown, and then she got off her chair. That's when I tackled her…and she teasingly asked me if I was gonna rape her. I said no and then we got into a little fight..which caused the house to fall in." Caspian nervously grinned as Leon and Felix stared at him in bewilderment.

Wait, that's why that house was torn down?!" Tonnio asked, holding back his laughter.

"Ah shut up..!"

"And here I thought the house was too old to keep standing." Tonnio washed away a fake tear. "Though, it does explain why you two were just lying there in the dark.."

"Yea yea.." Caspian looked back up at the moon. "I guess..I'm just now realizing I could have died back there. And would have missed out on a lot..and possibly leave behind a depressed girl.."

"Heh..Souris would kill me if I died without her consent.." Leon looked up at the moon as well.

"I don't think you need permission to die.." Felix said, giving the Raichu a strange look. "And how would she kill you if you're already dead?"

"She'd find a way. Trust me.."

"Lets just be happy that we came back alive, and lets hope the girls won't kick our asses for being covered in undead guts.." Tonnio smiled a bit and flung some of the gunk off his arm.

"Fawn will NOT be happy about my messy and torn suit.." Felix sighed.

"We don't even know if they'll let us in like this. But I sure hope so.." Leon said and moved to the front of the boat. Where he could see, thanks to the Olivine Lighthouse, the city itself and the beach next to it on Route Forty. "Finally back.."

"That were are.." Azarias docked in Olivine City and let down the board, climbing off with the others. "I'm gonna need a week long bath to get rid of this.."

"I think we all will, man.." Caspian flung off some of the gunk as he, and the others, made their way to Route Forty. There, they hiked into the forest and dropped down the tree hole to get inside the base.

"What the hell is that stench..?!" Nagina growled, the Meowth walked over to her door and pulled it open, the others girls were likewise coming out of their rooms with scrunched up faces.

"How am I supposed to sleep with this smell going around?!" Jupiter yelled, the Elekid was glaring at all her teammates.

"Its at times like this I wish I had arms..or hands.." Rillette lamented, the Wooper having a sickly look on her face.

"Uhhh..hey girls.." The group of five guys had made their way down stairs and was waving nervously.

"Well that explains.." Marella said, the Squirtle looking unaffected by the smell.

"What the hell happened to YOU guys? You were just sent to kill an Arbok." Nineve said , the Totodile having her nose covered. "Speaking of which..where's the body?"

"Well…" The four guys started to explain their whole story; The fogged up town, the disappearances, the nightmare, and Azarias explain his arrival onto the scene. They then explain their escape from the dungeon, the horde of zombies, the two Pokemon behind it all, and their battle with the undead Snorlax, and finally; The nuke.

"And that about sums it up.." The guys finished. Some of the girls had horrified looks, some looked skeptical, while the others looked confused.

"I never really liked Cyrah. She was also so rude and demanding.." Fiala said, the Treeko rolling her eyes.

"Who is Cyrah, exactly?" Jupiter asked with her arms crossed.

"She was a part of our team before a lot of you came." Lynn started. "We had to kick her out when her methods got too.."

"Batshit crazy." Nineve finished.

"Thank you, Sister. You took the words right out of my mouth." Lynn said sarcastically. "But yes, her methods got to insane."

"Insane as in..?" Nebulia asked a bit hesitantly, the Oshawoot afraid of the answer.

"Would you want to room with a girl who possessed a young boy to kill his mother?"

"Heck no..!" Nebulia waved her paws frantically. "Glad she's gone.."

"Sounds like I hate the bitch already.." Jupiter said and cracked her knuckles.

"C'mon, you.." Souris walked over to Leon and gently grabbed his paw.

"Rest..?" He asked his Pikachu mate with a light smile.

"You're not sleeping anywhere near my until you get a bath.." She tugged his armed and dragged him to the bathroom. "I'll call and tell her you'll be staying the night."

"Aww, fine.."

"You. Bath. Now." Nineve grabbed Caspian's shell and dragged him in behind the Chu couple.

"Gah, I can walk, you know!"

"C'mon, you two." Both Hazel and Celosia said at once and walked into the bathroom. The Snivy and Chimchar both turning and giving their respective boy a flirtatious wink.

"Jeez, girls..haven't we had enough action for one night..?" Azarias asked with a slight grin.

"I think they're just trying to get us to bathe.." Tonnio chuckled and walked inside with Azarias at his side."

"Lets get you fixed up, Felix." Audra smiled and grabbed the Emolga's paw.

"Thank you, my Lady.." Felix smiled back at the Pachirisu and followed her into the bathroom.

The guys all took a nice, hour long shower and finally got the rest they needed. Caspian was a little afraid of Nineve after his nightmare, and Leon was far to tired to get his present from Souris. Azarias and Tonnio, however, planned on getting a little action, but quickly fell asleep as soon as their heads hit a pillow. Felix headed home after his shower, but before he left, he got a quick kiss on the cheek from Audra. His trainer was not happy with the state of his tux and scolded him. After all this, the guys promised themselves something; If they ever ran into the Ghost-duo, they've take them out for sure.

* * *

And there we go. Did I do a good job with the fighting scene? I'd like to think I improved, but I think I need to do better with my descriptions. Anyway, for those reading, thanks. And please tell me how I can improve on my writing.


End file.
